1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electric lighting system accessories for motor vehicles. Specifically, the present invention relates to an electric lighting system accessory for use with headlights on a motor vehicle. More specifically, the present invention relates to an electric lighting system accessory for use with headlights on a motor vehicle wherein the headlights incorporate at least one tubular plasma discharge lamp charged with an inert neon fluorescent gas. Even more specifically, the present invention relates to an electric lighting system accessory for use with headlights on a motor vehicle wherein the headlights incorporate at least one tubular plasma discharge lamp charged with an inert neon fluorescent gas, wherein the neon lighting system is able to use a DC power source from a motor vehicle battery through a cigarette lighter receptacle
2. Description of the Prior Art
The modification and adornment of motor vehicles with various types of accessories that are both functional and aesthetic are becoming increasingly common. Products designed for the automotive and electronic aftermarket include such accessories as neon license plate frames, undercar neon light kits, gear shift knobs, signs, speaker rings, various types of fog and driving lights, strobe lights, light dancers, lighted dice, and blacklights. These automobile accessories have contributed to a sprawling industry which reached astounding revenues of nearly 200 billion dollars in 1999, and which is expected to grow at an annual rate of from 3-5 percent annually over the next three years (revenue facts courtesy of LiteGlow Industries).
Aesthetically, the addition of accessory lighting systems to the exterior or interior of a motor vehicle can enhance the natural curves and contours of the body itself, and can accentuate certain areas by drawing visual attention to desired points of illumination.
Functionally, for the drivers of most motor vehicles, turning a comer or making a sharp turn at night can be hazardous. The headlights on most motor vehicles are at fixed positions and can thus fail to sufficiently irradiate in the direction the vehicle is proceeding. Thus, many accidents involving motor vehicles are the result of the drivers failing to recognize and thereby avoid each other. Fog and other aerosols such as dust have caused serious problems in vehicle navigation. Yellow light headlights are often used in these conditions on motor vehicles to illuminate the highway from a position close to the ground. This type of light penetrates the fog where human vision is most sensitive and from a position that reduces backscatter impact.
Conventional headlights merely illuminate an area approximately twenty-five (25) feet ahead of the vehicle. Thus, the driver is normally unaware of the surface conditions on either side or directly in front of the vehicle. Therefore many problems arise when the driver is simply unable to adequately detect glass, sand, potholes, water, loose gravel, pieces of tire, oil, rocks or other items and obstacles which may be disposed on the surface of the road. Serious injury or death may therefore be avoided by improved or proper illumination from the motor vehicle headlight area.
Typically, motor vehicle lighting systems such as tail lights, signals, markers, and headlights use incandescent bulbs as the illumination source. These types of lamps contain a filament that glows white hot when a sufficient electrical current is passed through it. Unfortunately, many disadvantages accompany their use. For example, the filaments used are universally considered to be relatively fragile, and therefore short-lived and requiring frequent and periodic replacement. This time-consuming and expensive maintenance is necessary to keep the vehicle in operative order, and many states have enacted strict laws to combat the driving of autos which have xe2x80x9cburnt outxe2x80x9d headlights. This problem relating to broken headlights is further exacerbated when the lamps are installed in vehicles that operate in abusive and bumpy terrain conditions, and is most prevalent in situations where an off-road, tractor trailer rig, construction, or heavy equipment vehicle is used. Incandescent headlights illuminate relatively slow and are limited in terms of their aesthetic appeal.
Therefore, various neon gas discharge lamps have been described, which illuminate faster and are more aesthetically pleasing than their incandescent counterparts. These neon lighting systems generally have an internal electrode contained within a sealed envelope of neon fluorescent gas, and is driven by a relatively high voltage ballast. The ballast operates to convert a relatively low voltage to a high voltage which is sufficient to cause the electrode to arc and excite the gas to glow discharge. However, such electrodes are similarly fragile and are prone to breakage, requiring periodic replacement. The ballast in question also has a limited life-span and also requires replacement from time to time. Additionally, the ballast draws extensively on the power source, which in this case is the 12 V DC battery of the car, and can severely strain the ability of the vehicle to function properly.
xe2x80x9cElectrodelessxe2x80x9d neon gas discharge lamps are also generally well known, wherein the neon gas is sealed within an envelope and surrounded by an RF induction coil that when energized produces RF emissions that excite the neon gas to discharge illumination. In these embodiments, there is no internal drive electrode or filament, thus making this type an attractive option for vehicle lighting systems because of their heightened longevity and consequent reduced need for expensive replacement.
The differing colors of neon discharge light systems are due to the specific and particular atomic emissions of adjustable chemical compositions and gas pressures of the neon plasma.
Varying light colors are thereby gauged by different choices of neon gases, and the use of phosphors. Mercury is often used because of its character as a strong emitter of ultraviolet (xe2x80x9cUVxe2x80x9d) light, and is most commonly used in neon lamps to gain the full range of available phosphor colors.
In common mercury vapor fluorescent lamps, the enclosed mercury vapor is stimulated to emit invisible ultraviolet light that in turn excites a phosphor coating on the lamp wall. The stimulated phosphor then emits the visible light.
Mercury free, rare gas, fluorescent lamps have been attempted. Argon, krypton, and xenon lamps have been operated with phosphors, under a variety of conditions. For neon, it is known that if the lamp was operated at less than five Torr, the gas atoms had sufficient time between collisions to emit UV light to stimulate a phosphor. Neon has a higher first energy band than the other rare gases, so when other rare gases, in concentrations higher than about one percent, are mixed with neon, the spectral output is substantially the result of the other, more easily emitting gases.
Additionally, curved, banded, hooped, or framed neon tube shapes have been described in order to mitigate the chances of breakage or excessive fragility of these tubes which could inhibit their overall productivity and economic efficiency.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,523,655 to Jennato, et al. (Jun. 4, 1996) describes a neon fluorescent lamp and method of operating the lamp. A phosphor is coated on the lamp wall. By properly stimulating the neon, ultraviolet light may be emitted, that can stimulate the phosphor to a first light emission. The lamp may then be operated to produce a visible light emission that is the result of neon emission or of intermediate combinations of the neon and phosphor emissions. A single neon lamp may then produce in one instance, an amber color, or in other instance, a red color without the cold environment problems typical of a mercury based lamp. The output efficiency is enhanced when the lamp is formed as an aperture lamp. The narrow source is also useful as a source in reflector and lens systems. However this application does not contemplate use in conjunction with a motor vehicle headlight or with a cigarette lighter plug assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,546,290 to Gonzalez, et al. (Aug. 13, 1996) describes a neon illumination apparatus and method of using the same for illuminating large and small areas, such as the exterior and interior of a motor vehicle and the like, with bright glowing light. The apparatus includes an elongated transparent tube holder member for receiving an elongated neon bulb and a high voltage power distribution system. The high voltage power distribution system is encapsulated with an end cap adapted to be secured to the tube holder member for insulating and sealing the neon bulb and distribution system from the exterior environment and for forming a unitary illuminating device. The end cap includes an electrical input arrangement adapted to be coupled to a conventional low voltage, direct current source, such as the low voltage electrical system of a vehicle. The high voltage power distribution system includes a power converter for transforming low voltage direct current to low voltage, high frequency alternating current and a high voltage, high frequency transformer coupled to the power converter for generating high voltage, high frequency electrical power to energize the neon tube. The device is mounted in an area to be illuminated, such as the interior or exterior of a motor vehicle, and to connect the apparatus to a source of low voltage, direct current power, such as the low voltage electrical system of a vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,598,065 to Lakosky (Jan. 28, 1997) describes a lighting system for snowmobiles including two gas discharge lamps charged with an inert gas, i.e., xe2x80x9cneon lamps,xe2x80x9d and electrical components and wiring for operably coupling the lamps to a lower source associated with the vehicle. The lighting system may include an alternating flasher whereby the lamps light alternatively at a selected time interval. However the system does not contemplate use with a vehicle headlight or with a lighter plug assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,618,102 to Ferrell (Apr. 8, 1997) describes a plasma discharge lamp designed for use with plasma discharge light sources such as neon tubes. The lamp provides secondary reflective surfaces to ensure that each ray of light leaving the neon tube strikes at least one metallic reflective surface so as to reduce the troublesome RF characteristic of the neon tube and reduce the interference with other electronic equipment on board the vehicle. The use of RF technology in Ferrell can be adapted for use with the scope of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,923,118 to Jennato, et al. (Jul. 13, 1999) describes a neon gas discharge lamp providing white light with improved phospher, the lamp operated to stimulate the neon to emit both ultraviolet light, and visible red light. A phosphor coating responsive to the ultraviolet light produces a complementary green blue light that in combination with the neon red light yields a white light. The lamp is small, efficient, and not subject to the effects of cold that cause mercury based fluorescent lamps to operate poor in cold conditions typical of out of door operation. However Jennato does not contemplate the invention described herein.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,028,624 to Watkins (Feb. 22, 2000) describes a method and apparatus for increased visibility through fog and other aerosols that uses chopped laser illumination, chopped wide baseline stereo imaging, specular reflectors along the path to navigated, comparison of the two stereo images collected to determine and subtract from the images the magnitude of the backscatter field, inverse point spread filtering based on the fusion of the specular reflector pattern, and stereoscopic display for the pilot to allow navigation through fog and other aerosols. In particular, aircraft pilots will be able to land their aircraft in fog and other aerosols. Although the present invention describes the use of neon for navigational purposes, it is limited to airplane use and does not contemplate the scope of the current invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,118,226 to Kohne, et al. (Sep. 12, 2000) describes an electrodeless neon light module for a vehicle lighting system that includes a housing having a light-transmissive cover and an RF emission gas discharge light source provided as a self-contained module mountable in the housing. The module includes an envelope filled with an RF excitable gas and an RF induction coil. The envelope and coil are fixed in working relation to one another in a common base. The base also supports an electrical connector that leads to the coil and that mates with a corresponding connector leading from the vehicle power supply. The module and housing have mutually connectable mounting portions for mounting the module on the housing. Kohne fails to describes the scope of the present invention, as no description of a power supply transduced by a standard cigarette lighter plug assembly is described.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,130,511 to Rothwell, Jr., et al. (Oct. 10, 2000) describes a neon discharge lamp which produces an amber color emission for automotive applications. The red emission from the neon discharge when the lamp is operated in a pulsed mode is combined with a green emission from a substituted Y3Al15O12Ce phosphor coated on the interior surface of the lamp. The resulting amber emission meets both SAE and ECE amber color requirements. Rothwell does not describe the scope of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,152,585 to Barry (Nov. 28, 2000) describes an illumination device for motorized two wheel vehicles that is associated with the gas tank of a motorcycle to help illuminate the area in front and to the sides of the motorcycle. The device includes a light panel and a light housing. The light housing is provided with a reflective surface area which reflects light received from a light bulb in the direction in front of the motorcycle and to the side of the motorcycle corresponding to the side of the motorcycle to which the tank is attached. Barry contemplates use limited to motorcycles, does not describe the use of a cigarette lighter plug assembly, does not describe the transformer of the present invention, and involves a summarily different structure for the illumination device disclosed herein.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,153,982 to Reiners (Nov. 28, 2000) describes a discharge lamp and lighting system having a discharge lamp whose discharge vessel is pided with a light-transmitting, electrically conductive layer in order to improve the electromagnetic compatibility of the lamp when it is operated from an electronic operating unit. The light-transmitting, electrically conductive layer is advantageously connected to the circuitry-internal ground potential of the operating unit. Reiners fails to disclose the contemplated invention.
Another problem endemic to all of the cited prior art involves the energization of the neon illumination apparatus, whether within or without a motor vehicle. The problem relates to the fact that neon tubes typically require a relatively higher voltage than direct coupling from a 12 V DC battery source. A routing high voltage cable wire positioned within a vehicle is equally problematic because of the danger to inherent stability and safety. Therefore the use of a high frequency, low voltage transformer mitigates these problems.
No prior art neon lighting system known to the inventor is incorporated as described herein within a motor vehicle headlight system in order to produce myriad functional and aesthetic effects. No prior art neon lighting system has the ability to utilize a standard cigarette lighter plug assembly using a DC power source in a motor vehicle, compatible with a cigarette lighter plug receptacle, from which the system can derive its power. Also, no prior art known to the inventor uses a highly efficient, singular, and specifically designed transformer which effectively manages the requisite high voltage electrical power needed by neon lights, the power being derived from low electrical voltage power from the 12 V DC motor vehicle battery source. A need therefore exists, for reasons of convenience, economic efficiency, energy conservation, ease of use, general functionality, and aesthetics, to provide a motor vehicle headlight system incorporating a neon lighting system that overcomes these problems of the prior art.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a lighting system for use with a motor vehicle battery, including a motor vehicle headlight having a reflector, a cutout in the reflector, an inert gas discharge lamp disposed in the cutout, a plug assembly adapted to cooperate with a motor vehicle cigarette lighter power receptacle, a transformer electrically coupled to the plug assembly and the inert gas discharge lamp with a coupling means, wherein the plug assembly conducts electrical power, through the coupling means, from the battery through the transformer to the inert gas discharge lamp, in order to illuminate the inert gas discharge lamp.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a lighting system for use with a motor vehicle battery, as described above, wherein the inert gas discharge lamp further includes an envelope formed of a light transmissive material, the envelop having a wall defining an enclosed volume, an electrode operatively coupled to the transformer, the electrode extending through the wall to be in contact with the enclosed volume, an inert gas fill captured in the enclosed volume capable of providing a wavelength light output upon electrical stimulation by the electrode, a phospher coating enclosed in the envelope, the phospher being responsive to the wavelength light output to produce a second wavelength light output in a visible range.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a lighting system for use with a motor vehicle battery, as described above, wherein the phospher coating is selected from the group consisting of Yttrium, Aluminum, Gallium, Oxygen, Cerium, Gadolinium, Lanthanum, and Willemite.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a lighting system for use with a motor vehicle battery, as described above, wherein the phospher coating has been fired in an alumina crucible.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a lighting system for use with a motor vehicle battery, as described above, wherein there is a reflective coating between the envelope and the phospher coating.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a lighting system for use with a motor vehicle battery, as described above, wherein the inert gas fill is a mixture of neon, and an additional gas whose constituents may be selected from the group including argon, helium, krypton, nitrogen, radon, and xenon.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a lighting system for use with a motor vehicle battery, as described above, wherein the mixture of inert gas is varied to produce varying colored light.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a lighting system for use with a motor vehicle battery, as described above, wherein the varying colored light is selected from at least one of the following: red, blue, green, purple, aqua, pink, gold, yellow, apple green, emerald green, tropic green, white, bright white, snow white, coral pink and flamingo pink.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a lighting system for use with a motor vehicle battery, as described above, wherein the transformer is a high voltage, high frequency transformer for supplying the inert gas discharge lamp with sufficient high voltage, high frequency electrical power to cause the lamp to irradiate bright glowing light.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a lighting system for use with a motor vehicle battery, as described above, further including a rectifier operably coupled into the lighting system for rectifying the power produced by the battery.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a lighting system for use with a motor vehicle battery, as described above, further including a flasher operatively coupled into the lighting system for repeatedly, temporarily and alternatively activating the inert gas discharge lamp.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a lighting system for use with a motor vehicle battery, as described above, further including a pulse generator connected to the electrode for forming a discharge to electrically stimulate the inert gas fill.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a lighting system for use with a motor vehicle battery, as described above, wherein the inert gas discharge lamp is disposed in the cutout with an annular rubber grommet.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a lighting system for use with a motor vehicle battery, as described above, wherein the inert gas discharge lamp is a self-contained electrodeless inert gas discharge module.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a lighting system for use with a motor vehicle battery, as described above, wherein the self-contained electrodeless inert gas discharge module includes a sealed envelope that is at least partially light transmissive, an inert gas fill sealed within the envelope, and an RF induction coil external to the sealed envelope, operatively connected to the battery.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a lighting system for use with a motor vehicle battery, as described above, further including a circuit breaker switch for disconnecting the lighting system from the electrical power supplied by the cigarette lighter plug receptacle.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a lighting system for use with a motor vehicle battery, as described above, wherein the switch is located on the plug assembly.